


Is This What Love Is?

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I can't sleep so have some angst, M/M, idk im tired leave me alone, it doesn't have any describes so it could really be for anyone in any fandom, this is from Hinatas point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is love breathing for someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What Love Is?

His arms wrap around my waist like a phantom. He reassuringly strokes my sides, telling me everything is okay. His warm breath sending a comforting feeling radiating through my whole body. 

Is this what love is?

Is love being distracted by each breath they take? Is love imagining a future of happiness and peace? Is love doodling their name with your to see what it looks like?

Is this what love is?

Him making breakfast in pajamas on a Sunday morning that I bought him for Christmas. His smile could light up even the darkest pits of the night. I would give everything to see that every day of my life. 

Is this what love is?

Is love laughing at the horrible jokes while watching a movie? Is love ️three AM dance sessions even though we have work the next day? Is love breathing the same air as we fall asleep?

Is this what love is?

He pulls me close for a quick kiss on the cheek. He doesn't care where we are, as long as everyone knows that I'm his. It's been forever since we started dating yet he can still make me blush like a kid and he knows it. 

Is this what love is?

Is love thinking about being alone even with them there and knowing that would never happen? Is love holding them close when they can't breathe? Is love telling the world how far you would go for them even if it couldn't save them?

Is this what love is?

I would hold his hand and stroke his hair before they pulled the bed away. I would fidget and worry the whole time he was with the doctors. I would picture his smile and wonder if it was his last. 

Is love being pushed from the hospital room while doctors shove past? Is love not knowing what to do with the cold half of the previously too small bed? Is love running out of tears after a week?

I guess I didn't what love was until I lost it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just imagined this coming from hinata idk why and then Kageyama died and I just idk im really tired and I have nothing better to do
> 
> I wrote this whole listening to MCR no wonder this is so emo 
> 
> It's currently 12:57 AM and I have school at 6:30 tomorrow but I'm not tired save me
> 
> Okay I'm done monologuing have a nice night enjoy this pain tehe


End file.
